


Lovesong

by tachyonic firefly (fireflies_never_die)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_never_die/pseuds/tachyonic%20firefly
Summary: Марция принесла с собой надежду на что-то новое.





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> Zaz – On Ira

_Давай пойдем с тобою вместе — ты и я_  
_Когда чернильный вечер, чавкая, сьедает_  
_Размазано-прозрачные немые небеса…_

  
      Марция приносит в Иерихон нехорошую смуту, слишком схожую с человеческой нервную дрожь. Она практически ощутимо повисает в воздухе, эта тревожная, сладковатая, полнящаяся предвкушением зыбкость мироздания — обещание скорых перемен. К лучшему или к худшему, не знает никто.  
      Все переживают это состояние по-своему. Люсьен молчит и ничего не говорит, кроме обычных, общих фраз в повелительном наклонении. Норт мечтательно улыбается, но в этой улыбке рисуется призрачными очертаниями зловещий оскал, заставляющий забыть о гипотетическом сходстве их народа с создателями их. Джослин возится с огрызками проржавевшего металла, сопит и нетерпеливо разминает пальцы перед тем, как согнуть хрупкое от возраста железо в нечто новое. В ответ на вопросы говорит, что строит алтарь для рА9. «Для Мессии, ” мечтательно шепчет себе под нос, прикрыв темные, полные опасной надежды глаза.  
      Симона не знает, как переживает это сама. Ей хочется верить в то, что у них есть будущее за пределами Иерихона. И еще больше — взять паузу; поверить в то, что это не сон. Ей вполне довольно было того, что у нее было все это время.  
      Она была одной из первых. Ей не нужно было иных обещаний, земли обетованной, золотых гор и неба в алмазах — довольно было того, что старый, проржавевший корабль принял их, таких же искалеченных и одиноких, таких же использованных людьми, и позволил обжить свое мрачное, но по-своему гостеприимное нутро. Довольно было какой-никакой безопасности — согревающего душу обещания чуть более долгих дней, в течение которых не придется еще раз терпеть раскаляющий процессор страх перед тем, что это может кончиться в любой момент. Терпеть медленное вымирание, скрываться, как помойным крысам, настораживаться и таиться на любой шум снаружи — все казалось приемлемой ценой.  
      Марция не привыкла к темноте.

 _Прошу, не спрашивай «Что это?»_  
_Пойдем, забудем все табу и снимем вето_  
_Пойдем, нас ждут._

  
      Марция не хочет отсиживаться за проржавевшими стенами. В ее глазах, разнящихся цветом, нет смирения, нет довольства тем, что есть — продлением дней, обладанием свободой разума, настороженно звенящей тишиной Иерихонских трюмов. В ее глазах — опасное, кусачее пламя надежды. В ее речах — звон колоколов, требовательный боевой клич, и это его отзвук все никак не перестанет шептать из каждого когда-то безопасного угла на корабле. Нашептывать мечты и надежды, растревоживающие душу. Марция чужая, ее одежда под плащом обтрепалась после свалки, но все еще сохраняет на себе отпечаток изысканности. Туника — и уж если Симона что-то в этом понимает, из хорошего, прочного, но легкого материала, немаркая, темный цвет не отнимает у предмета одежды подчеркнутого неброского изящества. Аккуратные туфли-лодочки, как влитые сидящие на ноге. И — попытка привычным жестом отвести волосы от лица, и небольшая пауза перед осознанием того, что больше нужды в этом нет. Вся она — из другого теста. Пластика, если угодно.  
      Симона сама помогла ей убрать волосы в первый вечер, поделившись куском своей самодельной ленты (еще давным-давно ободранной с какого-то забытого предмета одежды). «Посиди смирно, я сейчас помогу, ” аккуратно распределяя пальцами темные пряди волос, все гадала, как получше помочь Марции скрыть места, где волос на черепе больше не было. Все, конечно, возвращается, стоит только прийти в себя после свалки…, но пока Симоне хотелось ей помочь — и еще самую малость (сильно) (и дьявольски эгоистично к тому же) хотелось угадать, или хотя бы приблизиться к тому, как Марция выглядела до свалки. До того, как деактивация на ней дала сбой и позволила сбежать, став частью жизни Симоны. «Так удобно?» — убирая волосы в хвост, длинный, наверняка будет лежать на плече — «Если можно, чуть повыше, ” и Марции непривычно, что кто-то ухаживает за ней, но она не то что бы возражает. На самом деле она совсем не спорит с Симоной, если дело не касается сидения в тишине и мраке Иерихонских трюмов.

 _И все же будет таки время_  
_Спросить себя «смогу ли я, …посмею?»_  
_И будет время оставить все и повернуть назад…_

  
      Тревожный зуд грядущих перемен все же сдвигает неподвижно сидящую у стены Симону с места. Она покидает основной трюм, место всеобщего сбора, уходит прочь — ей кажется, ноги у нее подводят, предательски пытаются стать ватными, точно у пьяной хозяйки — прочь, в один из соседних, менее обжитых. Там еще сохранился осколок зеркала, и где-то в кармане были ножницы. Это — напоминание о давно брошенной жизни. О давно брошенном «доме» — насмешке над этим словом, на самом-то деле. Примерно как и прическа.  
      Симона усаживается перед зеркалом — не в предполагаемую программой «кукольную» позу, непонятно зачем отрицает ее там, где не нужно, и скрещивает ноги по-турецки. Зеркало в одной руке, ножницы в другой, лента свернута и убрана в карман.  
      Светлые волосы рассыпаются по плечам, и в памяти всплывает старая сказка (архив на несколько тысяч услужливо подкидывает одну-единственную). Страна происхождения — Германия, ныне частично опустевшая, частично разоренная. Сюжет — до странного знакомый по личному опыту. Изолированный ото всех ребенок (разумом или нет), впоследствии сбегающий и наказанный. Мачеха отстригла косы?  
      Ну, здесь мачехи нет.  
      Ножницы щелкают, и пряди падают на пол одна за другой. Симона сопит и сдувает лезущую в глаза челку — пытается отстричь так, чтобы отхватить побольше, ищет, как бы пристроить зеркало, чтобы больше не держать, и не успевает найти решение. Зеркало перехватывает слишком изящная, слишком аккуратная, не натруженная, не рабочая, без явных мозолей — свежие, почти закрывшиеся шрамы после приключений на свалке не в счет — смуглая рука.  
— Я подержу, — говорит Марция, садящаяся напротив. Ее поза — идеальное зеркальное отражение. Ее глаза — сплошное понимание. Ее рука ни разу не вздрагивает, поворачивая зеркало так, чтобы Симоне было удобнее.  
      Она помогает ей подстричь затылок, быстро, не задумываясь ни над одним движением, отщелкивает прядь за прядью. Симона проводит рукой по коротким волосам на затылке и выдавливает из себя нечто похожее на улыбку. Перемены начинаются с нее самой, получается. Она и сама отлично справляется с ролью отсутствующей мачехи, вот только отстриженные волосы — не наказание. Скорее уж освобождение от прошлого, слишком затянувшееся.  
— Тебе идет, — говорит Марция. Симона не вздрагивает, как вздрогнул бы от неожиданности человек — молча слушает эхо от чужих слов, неподвижно глядя перед собой. Все равно, в общем-то, куда — лишь бы не Марции в глаза, лишь бы не в ее лицо, полное даже для девианта слишком ярких, живых эмоций. Цепляется взглядом за зеркало и замирает, видя в нем, в общем-то, отражение тех же эмоций уже на своем лице.  
— Спасибо на добром слове.  
      Симона не может смотреть на Марцию без затаенной тревоги. Неприятный, будоражащий трепет в груди мешает, программа диагностики не может до конца его идентифицировать, сбоит, как и на всех чуждых программному обеспечению эмоциях девиантки. Ей, наверное, все равно. Она занята — вытаскивает свернутую ленту из кармана и протягивает ее Марции, и трепет только усиливается, когда Марция проходится кончиками пальцев по ее искусственной коже, забирая ленту.  
— Тебе теперь нужнее.

 _И я ведь знаю эти руки — знаю их давно —_  
_Бледные руки, тонкие пальцы, браслет_  
_(Морщины видны, если упадет яркий свет)…_

  
      Марция обматывает ленту вокруг запястья, точно браслет. Симона знает, какие гиноидки бывают сильные, по себе самой, но это запястье — хрупкое, как человеческое, сильнее, чем человеческое, — цепляет ее взгляд слишком надолго.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
      Люди несовершенны — слишком много говорят, движутся, касаются друг друга. Но их суета кажется Симоне почти понятной, пока они с Марцией сидят здесь еще долгие часы, впитывая в себя молчание друг друга, отдаленный шорох других андроидов за стеной и не слышный уху, но все равно угадываемый в предутренней тиши шум беспокойных волн.

 _Мы так стремимся к морю и его просторам,_  
Где резвятся русалки, увитые листвою морской,  
Что проснувшись, мы тонем, влекомые неясной тоской.

_Т. С. Элиот — Любовная песнь Альфреда Дж. Пруфрока_

 


End file.
